1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for collecting blood and other interstitial fluids which are lost from a patient during a surgical procedure. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of suction for collecting the blood and other fluids for later reuse.
1. Background of the Art
During surgical procedures, blood, saline solutions, and other liquid substances collect within and around incision sites. Accumulation of these fluids can obstruct the vision of the surgeon or other medical personnel performing the procedure. Therefore, it is desired that these fluids be quickly and efficiently cleared away from the area upon which the surgery is taking place.
At present, it is a universal practice to utilize gauze pads to absorb the fluids. In a typical thoracic procedure, it is common to use literally hundreds of gauze pads. These pads are placed into the area of excess fluid and the fluid is absorbed. Once the gauze pads are soaked, they are removed from the patient's body and replaced with new pads. continuous replacement of the gauze pads leads to use of very large numbers of pads.
Once saturated, the pads often blend into the internal environment of the body. Unfortunately, this can make it very difficult for the gauze pads to be seen and distinguished from the blood, fluids and body parts. Because of this, it occasionally occurs that gauze pads are accidentally left inside the body after the surgical procedure is completed.
Typically, the number of gauze pads retrieved from the body is carefully counted after the procedure and compared with the number actually used. If there is a discrepancy between the two numbers, the physician may be required to reopen the patient in order to find any pads which were overlooked during the course of the surgery. This multiplies the patient's discomfort and chances for infection.
Another problem with the use of gauze pads for the absorption of blood from a patient's body is that it results in disposal of blood which could otherwise be collected and reused. It is often desired to collect blood lost from a patient during a surgical procedure. This collected blood can be cleansed for reintroduction into the patient's body. Through this collection process, the patient can be given his or her own blood to replace the blood lost. The need for blood transfusions from other sources is reduced, thereby reducing the risk of infection passed in third party blood or other detrimental effects due to introduction of blood from another person.
Unfortunately, blood cannot be collected through the use of gauze pads. Once the gauze pads are saturated with the blood, they are removed, counted, and discarded. The absorbed blood is discarded along with the pads. Great quantities of blood are wasted. Great quantities of gauze pads are also wasted.
An additional problem with the use of gauze pads is the difficulty of placing the pads in small areas, such as between tissues or beneath the heart, in order to absorb blood and other fluids from those areas. Such gauze pads are quickly saturated, requiring frequent replacement. Further, once saturated, it can be difficult to locate the gauze pads within such areas.
Some attempts have been made to replace the use of gauze pads with other apparatus or procedures. For example, several collection reservoir tray structures have been devised which are placed under a body organ or under the body area involved in surgery so as to collect body fluids draining from the surgical site. There are serious limitations to the uses of such devices, however, such as an inability to collect all body fluids which tend to pool in areas surrounding an incision or in situations where the surgery does not involve an organ or body area which is movable so as to place a tray there beneath.
A common method of dealing with some of these other problem areas is the use of a suction wand, typically fitted with a sponge tip to prevent injury to the tissue against which it is placed. The use of a suction wand suffers from the problem that it requires an operator to direct it, and it is not effective for continuous drainage of large areas. Accordingly, even though suction wands are commonly used, it is nevertheless necessary to use large numbers of gauze pads to soak up fluids in most surgical procedures.